


Pain

by willyn2345



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Gen, No Beta, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willyn2345/pseuds/willyn2345
Summary: First ever fix I have ever written. Sorry if it isn't well written. I'm pretty sure I will write more, hopefully nothing this sad.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Pain

Somewhere in the good old USA, sat a girl, wearing a blue shark hoodie a tad bit too big for her small figure. Her name is Gura. She sat on a chair in the middle of her bedroom, with a noose in her lap, trying to gather the courage to finally, after millenniums of suffering, end her life and break her connections to the living world. She had a troubled mind. 

For years, she has suffered because of the fall of Atlantis, the death of her people, her family, her friends, her world. She blamed herself, for not being able to stop the destruction, she blamed herself for being to fragile, to weak, to stop something that was beyond her power. The last of her kind, the only link that Atlantis has to the world, and the only link Gura has to her own world, other than her fathers Trident, the only thing she could scavenge from the ruins of Atlantis. She saw how cruel the world could be, how the things, the people, you think you could not live without, can be ripped to shreds. She vowed to herself that she would never attach herself to anything else, in fear for them to meet the same catastrophic end as her people did.

For years, she traveled the world, moving from country to country, seeing the rise and and fall of civilizations. Initially, she felt bad for the people, seeing the people who worked for years, who's ancestors paved their way to greatness, fall in often brutal and gruesome ways. But in the end she grew used to it. She went numb to reality, nothing could affect her, she has seen it all. Her heart, once bright and filled with joy, love, and happiness, is now filled with sorrow, heartbreak, and despair.

But then as the world progressed, and stable countries and governments started to form, she decided to settle down, live in peace and quiet. Maybe get a job and be normal for a change. She head that this organization called Hololive, a Japanese Talent agencies that employed many mythical beings to stream video games as well as sing to people on the internet. She was apprehensive at first because the job would require having to interact with people, be she decided against her better judgement and applied thinking it would be fun and it could be fun to make friends again, thinking now that the world has stabilized, what could go wrong.

After a few months, she was notified she was accepted for the job, and she was ecstatic. She was excited to meet new people after years of avoiding interaction. When she was first introduced to her fellow coworkers, she was nervous, but soon found out there was nothing to worry about. The tall pink haired one looked scary, but she was a big ol sweetheart and acted like a dad, which brought a stab of pain to her heart and caused old memories to resurface but she quickly pushed it away. The chicken, sorry, phoenix was very nice if a bit overbearing and lewd, but thankfully most of it was directed towards the pink haired girl. Tentacle girl was quiet but nice and funny once you got her to open up. And the detective, a toxic gamer in their purist form. Egg her on enough and she'll beat you at anything, but shes nice and funny, and dare I say it..... kinda cute.

After our debut streams I started growing crazy fast and I was happy because that meant people enjoyed me and my content, but as always, all the good things in life are overshadowed by the bad. I started getting hate comments on my stream and in my comment sections. A few of them very childish and made me laugh, but some of them were worded so strongly and negatively toward me, I couldn't help but feel pain and become a bit sad. But then, half a dozen people started revealings things about my past that I never told anyone. The fall of my people, my deteriorating mental health, my social problems, and some other things that shall be left unsaid. Some people took it a step too far, saying how I deserved none of the success I worked so hard for. How i'm better of dead, just like my father. How I should crawl back to the ruin of Atlantis and rot. How I should kill myself and stop wasting everyone's time. At first I was deeply hurt and tried to discard the people's opinions, but after hearing the same things over and over again. I tend to believe it.

So here I am, in the middle of my bedroom installing the noose right above me, head through the hole, and legs ready to kick the chair away. I regret my past, my actions, and what I'm about to do right now, but one can only handle so much pain in their lifetime. I sent my goodbyes to my friends, saying how I'm sorry I failed them and how I hope they won't hate me. I hope for them to move on with their lives, and become successful and live life to its fullest. I hope they cherish each moment they have with each other, as I did mine. I shall never see what the world will transform into, but that does not matter to me, as long as the pain stops.

I kicked the chair away, and started suffocating. I was in pain for about 4 minutes, but it was all worth it, for the great abyss of darkness has finally claimed me.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fix I have ever written. Sorry if it isn't well written. I'm pretty sure I will write more, hopefully nothing this sad.


End file.
